The Gayest Bet Ever
by moerox925
Summary: Cartman made a bet with Clyde that by the end of the year all the boys will have turned gay. Tweek resists everything going around him, too busy staring at a certain black-haired middle finger user. Who will win the bet? rated m for later.Au, yaoi, slash
1. We're gay

Tweek rubbed his clammy hands on his dark, blue jeans. He wasn't feeling well, and this heat wave wasn't helping. Sweat glistened on his pale skin, gradually spilling down past his big, blue eyes. His usually tangled, feral hair was now laying tame on his head, covered in perspiration. His short, shallow breaths echoed in his mind as he monitored them, trying to keep them steady. Tweek weakly shifted in his chair, looking around at his classroom to keep concentrated. He focused at the small paint chippings that were peeling off the wall. It was a cream, white color that was lush yet subtle. Tweek began to drift, so he hastily adjusted his focus to something else. He watched a small leaf drift in from the window, the cool morning breeze bringing little relief. The sun blinded him while its light danced and glistened like a million diamonds. It was like looking at an amazing treasure that you could never grasp. Tweek shifted his gaze to the lime-green trees, waving in the wind as if saying hello.

'Hello Trees.' Tweek said in his head, smiling slightly to himself.

Tweek then glanced at the teacher, whose hairpiece was drenched in sweat. His lips kept moving, but Tweek couldn't understand what he was saying. Not like it was ever interesting. Cartman sat near the front, his usually fat self was unusually skinny ever since the warm weather came. His brown hair lay flat on his head, due to the heat as well. His hat lay on his desk; he probably took it off because he was so hot. He was smiling cockily, saying something to Kyle. Stan sat near him, looking normal as always. Kenny sat on Stan's left, probably dead from a heat stroke. You could never tell with the hunk of clothes he is always wearing. Kyle was on the other side of Cartman, sending his 'friend' glares for no particular reason. Maybe because Cartman always made fun of him for being a Jew. Clyde was sitting closer to Tweek, and if Tweek listened really closely he could hear his soft breathing. Creepy, but soothing. Tweek then dared to look at the one person that manages to keep his attention. The taller boy, sitting to the left of Tweek, had black hair that always was messily made and hidden under a hat. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, his dark, blue eyes gazing lazily at the teacher. His long legs stretched out from under the desk, twitching slightly from boredom. His soft lips were slightly parted, and his cheeks were pale but tinted with a pink color. Tweek sighed deeply, sliding back in his seat to hide his oncoming convulsions. Too much coffee, like always. Craig always seemed to set them off as well, so it wasn't a surprise that staring at him brought this on.

"Gmff…" Tweek mumbled, his cheeks flushing. He tried to hide it, but the more he worried about Craig seeing, the more he writhed in his chair from the pressure. The sun's rays seared on Tweek's face and the tapping of the teacher's fingers on his desk seemed to beat along with Tweek's heart. Everything oscillated, whirling into a mosaic of colors.

"Gah!" Tweek squeaked, clenching his fist. Everyone turned to look, even though they were aware of who it was and why. Tweek blushed, waiting for the jokes.

"AHAHAHA! Tweek you freak." Cartman yelled, ignoring the teacher's annoyance and protests. "Want some more coffee, twitchy?"

"Don't say- Gah!" Tweek twitched again, the pressure building as the stares continued.

"C'mon, leave him alone." Kyle suggested, shaking his head.

"Shut up, Jew." Cartman mumbled, shutting up Kyle immediately. For some reason, Kyle never was able to disobey the jerk.

"Awe, are you going cry? C'mon it was a joke." Cartman leered.

"I-I'm not crying…" Tweek mumbled, hot tears forming in the blue eyes.

"Boy, you are such a girl. You're hot though." Cartman said loudly, causing wide eyed stares.

"W-what?!" Stan called out, breaking the shocked silence.

"Aw come on, you know what I'm talking about. This is a boy's only school and I'm bored. So for now, I'm gay. And if you know what's good for you, you should grab dibs before all the good ones are taken." Cartman said, shrugging as if it was normal to suddenly say such information. His recent weight loss must have gone to his head.

"You're messed up." Clyde said after another long silence, causing Cartman to laugh.

"You all noticed it. Kyle and me, Kenny and Stan. It's only a matter of time, besides you're losers if you can't get anyone. " Cartman answered.

Tweek glanced around for the teacher, noticing he had already left in anger. This was getting uncomfortable, and Tweek felt like he had to vomit. Tweek searched out the faces, looking for his friend he could ask for help with that wouldn't make fun of him. Kyle was unusually quiet, staring at Cartman in awe. Stan and Kenny were looking at each other in a knowing way, or maybe it was confusion. Clyde was going off on Cartman, while Craig had his middle finger up to the gay couples. Then Tweek saw Butters, hunkered in his desk near the door, listening quietly.

Tweek glanced around, wondering if he could get there without anyone saying anything about him getting up.

"I call dibs on Kenny!" Stan frantically called out, grabbing the blonde boy. Kenny mumbled something inaudible, a sly look on his face.

"I told you all! Fags." Cartman said, enjoying the chaos he created. Cartman glanced at Tweek, then winked.

"Ah, gmmff." Tweek muttered, turning a carmine color.

Craig stood up, slamming his fist on the desk, his eyes glaring at Cartman as if to dare him to continue.

"Oh?" Cartman asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He stood up as well, staring back. "You have a problem?"

Tweek glanced at Craig, wondering what got him so pissed off. Usually, he was always calm and collected.

"I just think its stupid, Cartman. A stupid idea." Craig said through clenched teeth, his fist turning white.

"What idea?" Cartman asked, playing dumb.

"You know fatass!" Craig yelled, losing his cool.

"Stop it!" Kyle yelled suddenly, standing up while glancing at Tweek. Was that a look of jealously?

'That's it! I have to talk to Butters, this is crazy and I don't even know what's going on.' Tweek thought to himself, setting his eyes back on his friend. Tweek got up quickly, then the room span.

"Butters I…." Tweek managed to get out, before collapsing on the floor unconscious.

"Poke him."

"Shh, he's getting up."

Tweek opened his eyes; the once loud fight was now silent as the class stared at him. Tweek slowly got up, clutching onto a desk for support. The room spun, slowly ending as Tweek regained his focus. The bright fluorescent lights blinded him, so he let his eyes adjust. A lean, cocky boy appeared in his eyes, causing Tweek to blush. He never noticed how cute the boys were at school.

'Stop that! You like girls!' Tweek thought to himself, shaking his head.

Cartman tilted his head, his grin plastered on his face.

"You fainted, what's the matter? Couldn't handle the undeniable fate?" Cartman asked, leaning his arm against a desk.

The rest of the boys stayed quiet.

Did I miss something?

"How long was I out?" Tweek asked, looking at Butters and ignoring Cartman's nonsense.

"An hour." Butters answered, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, tell him." Kyle mumbled, nudging Cartman.

"We all made a decision. We are all gay. That is all." Cartman said in a fake formal voice, nodding his head as if his word was law.

Some boys coughed.

"We never said that!" Clyde yelled angrily, his nose flaring.

"Okay, okay. Well while you were out, Stan asked out Kenny. I made a bet with Clyde that everyone will end up with some other guy. He thinks not so we bet a hundred bucks. Basically, you all better fall in love," Cartman said love with fake emotion, laughing to himself, "or else I'll beat you up."

"Just try it." Craig muttered, his eyes gleaming at his enemy. Cartman just smirked, crossing his arms.

"I-I just need to talk to Butters." Tweek blurted out, grabbing for his friend and walking out the door.

Shouts and hollers were heard, but Tweek ignored them. Cartman's voice came more audible though.

"Butters?! Why him?! I thought Clyde and Bu-." Cartman was silenced by Clyde, or so Tweek guessed because he heard a thud and shouting.

"You'll pay for that Cartman!" Clyde shouted.

Tweek sighed turning to his friend. Butters looked at him with confusion. They stood silent for a second, outside the classroom door.

"I needed your help b-before because I was going to faint but that already happened." Tweek began, blushing at his misfortune. "Now, I just want an explanation. What's happening to our school? Suddenly, guys are looking at me and winking and…"

Butters hushed Tweek, shaking his head.

"It's because this is an all guy school. They are used to having girlfriends or something and sense there are none here, well this is what happens. Not to mention, we all grew up together and things were bound to happen. You don't have to go with it, just ignore it. The only problem for you is that you are really…" Butters paused, glancing at the awaiting Tweek whose blue eyes were fixed upon listening to his friend's wise words. "Well, just don't worry about it."

Tweek nodded, glancing back at the classroom that was bustling with fights and arguments. Cartman was arguing with Clyde and Kyle, saying something about how it was bound to happen. Kenny and Stan were talking, seemingly flirting. Tweek shook his head in disgust, looking at Butters who had gone to join the argument with Cartman. Tweek's eyes landed on Craig, who stood carefully next to Cartman, eyeing him over in distrust and throwing in a mean word to him when necessary. His icy, blue eyes were narrowed in anger but his face remained unchanging, emotionless. Tweek sighed, it'd take awhile to get used to some new couples around here. Stan and Kenny were holding hands. Tweek cringed. A long while.

Clyde stopped arguing, instead glancing at Butters, who was turning to move towards the door. A bell rang, and the whole class froze. With this new information, and the weekend now in session, this was going to be weird.

"Well." Cartman said expectantly, his cocky self unusually undesicive. "Sleepover at my house! You all better be there, tomorrow! Got it?"

Some boys nodded while others shuffled uncomfortably. Cartman never invited everyone over, so it was only for himself and his own wants that he did it. Probably to try to win the bet. Tweek tugged at his mustard-colored shirt, his eyes darting at the boys. They all seemed frozen, looking at eachother for some kind of sturdyness, some kind of reassurance that this wasn't some prank being pulled on them. Tweek felt a warm hand close around his own, hot embarrassment already shooting through Tweek's face as he turned to see who it was. Cartman grinned back, pulling him in an unknown direction.

"Hey, you cheat!" Clyde said angrily behind them, clearly nervous of losing his money.

"Tweek!" Butters yelled, uncertantiy clear in his voice.

Tweek looked up at the taller boy whose brown hair was choppy in the back. His shoulder blades jutted out against his shirt, rising and lowering with his steady breathing. Tweek started shaking slightly, his hand becoming moist against it's captiour.

"Tweek, stop or I won't be able to help myself." Cartman said slowly, walking faster. Tweek squeaked in surprise by the calm, sweet voice that had come out of the jock. Cartman turned to see Tweek's jerks and spasms and just grinned horribly, his eyes lowering.


	2. You better

Tweek blushed and looked away.

"Where are we going?" The blonde asked, clearly uncertain about this situation.

"Well I need this thing to get moving if I want to win the bet." Cartman began, turning his dark eyes to Tweek for a second before continuing to pull him along. "So I need you to do me a favor."

Tweek used his free hand to pull at his thin shirt, his large blue eyes watching the brunette ahead of him.

"What's the favor?" Tweek asked, his voice rising a bit under the pressure. He was so nervous.

Cartman pulled Tweek around the corner away from the kids trying to leave for their weekend, knocking the smaller boy against the wall with his other hand holding Tweek by the front of his shirt.

"I need you to pick someone! I don't care who it is but you are the boy who almost anyone would want to get with anyway." Cartman began, his smirk never leaving his pink lips. Tweek couldn't help but stare at them. They were really pink looking…

"Are you listening?" Cartman said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. Tweek smiled sheepishly and nodded, earning a grin from the taller male. "Good."

He knew he wouldn't do anything and really wasn't listening or anything. He just nodded and went along with whatever he was saying, not wanting to be beat up. After Cartman was done, his eyes seemed to almost change. Tweek wondered if it was the lighting or his dizziness that made it seem like that.

"Good boy." Cartman hummed, leaning forward. Tweek slammed his head back against the wall to get away but the 'thud' indicated he was stuck. He winced as the boy's lips met his, a soft pink tongue coming out to lap at his bottom lip before sudden coldness told Tweek that the kiss was over.

"You are so kissable." Cartman said before leaving the bewildered Tweek with a sore head. After a few moments he went on his way home, dreading the next night. He washed his mouth ten times when he got home, yet he dreamt about it in a way that had him cleaning his sheets the next morning.

Tweek looked at the door, his bag clutched tightly in his hand. He never been at Cartman's house or near it for that matter. Yet here he was, about to sleep over. He prayed that other boys would show up because if it was just him or something… The blonde shivered and knocked, waiting before the familiar dark eyes met his wide blue ones.

"Glad you could make it." He said, a teasing smile resting on his face before pulling the smaller boy in. Tweek looked down the hall and saw an open door, following Cartman to it. It was a rather large room and well lit, a bed, and a closet as well. All the other boys were already there. Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Craig, Butters, and Clyde. Cartman said the others didn't matter, like Token and Pip. Clyde didn't argue and sat on the bed, watching everyone carefully. He had already given up on Kenny and Stan who were sitting rather close.

"Now that everyone is here." Cartman began, his smooth voice flowing out as if he was talking loudly and yet he wasn't. "We can start a game."

Clyde looked up with slight disgust as if he knew.

"Everyone pick a number out of this hat. We are playing seventh heaven. Everyone is." Cartman said, looking at Craig who was glaring back with a 'fuck off look'. Craig just lifted his middle finger and glanced away, giving a slight smile to Tweek. Tweek smiled a bit and sat by him, next to Butters and in front of Clyde. After the hat was passed around, Cartman stood in front of the closet.

"Okay there is eight people and I have numbers in this separate hat. If I call your number, get in." He explained before picking out two numbers. Tweek looked at his and it read 5. "2 and 8."

Clyde stood up, anger clearly on his face as well as Kenny who Tweek really couldn't see what his facial expression was like. They both walked into the room and after seven minutes, they came out. Clyde was smiling as if he had already won the bet and Kenny shrugged.

"Mfff, mmf… mf." Kenny said, and everyone took that as nothing happened.

Cartman rolled his eyes as if to say 'pussies' and moved his hand back into the hat.

"5 and 7."

Who will Tweek be in the closet with?


	3. Closet Troubles

Tweek stood up and nearly fainted as he looked at the closet. He didn't want to go in there and yet Cartman was looking at him intently. Obviously he had to because of the 'talk' they had before. Not that Tweek was going to do anything that the brunette threatened him to do. He wasn't gay, he was pretty sure. The blonde glanced around the room before feeing an arm dragging him in the closet. He looked up to see Kyle who was just staring straight ahead of him. Tweek gulped and heard the click of the door closing and a thud after that. Tweek squinted to see what had happened before he looked down and saw the red head jew sitting on the floor.

"Kyle are you um.. Okay?" He asked, sitting down next to him.

Kyle turned and smiled a bit.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just needed a break from that room. Thank god I got you, I know you won't try anything." He responded, leaning against the door and staring at nothing in particular.

Tweek nodded, equally as glad. By the looks of it, Kyle wasn't going to try anything either. The silence could be cut by a knife after those few sentences until Tweek was tapped on the shoulder. The blonde turned to see Kyle looking at him nervously.

"Um can I tell you something?" Kyle said quietly, looking a bit anxious. Tweek nodded and leaned in to listen. "Well…. I think I am gay."

Tweek widened his eyes and reeled back, hitting his head against the side of the wall.

"Gah! Ow!" He yelped loudly, rubbing the back of his head before opening an eye to look at the poor gay jew. "S-sorry Kyle. Um… that's okay. Apparently a lot of people here a-are."

"Well yeah but… I like Cartman! The fucking jerk!" Kyle whispered harshly, letting out a loud sigh after.

"Oh well…" Tweek paused for a moment. He suddenly felt like Kyle was a lot like him and was about to say something he didn't even agree with… since he was straight of coarse. "I th-think I might, maybe like-"

"TIME IS UP." Cartman shouted, swinging the door open almost violently. Tweek squinted as the lights blinded him for a moment, standing up and stumbling out quickly. He couldn't believe he was about to name a boy and say that he liked him. That was insane, but the spur of the moment made him want to… just confide in someone who was going through something. He glanced back at Kyle before sitting down in his previous spot.

"Well?" Cartman asked, tilting his head. Kyle and Tweek both blushed and shook their heads at the same time. Clyde grinned and Cartman looked like he was going to have a cow. Tweek wondered if maybe the boy got so mad he actually had a cow and that's how he lost the weight.

"What?" Cartman asked while looking at Tweek, making the blonde realize he was staring.

"N-nothing!" Tweek answered, blushing and looking at the ground. He felt another pair of eyes drilling holes in him but he didn't want to look up to see who it was.

Cartman stared at him for a moment longer before smirking and picking out more papers.

"5 again…" Tweek flinched and let out a loud 'gah!'. "And 1."

Tweek stood up and dreaded looking around the room again. He desperately racked his brain for whose number that was but then remembered it wasn't called yet. He turned to face a middle finger right in his face followed with a glimpse of black hair before being pulled into the closet again.

"I'm not fucking gay. You know this! We are friends somehow." Craig said as soon as the darkness enclosed the two as the door once again shut behind them.

Tweek felt like he was choking on the darkness, almost wanting to be swallowed by it. He couldn't even face the dark figure, wanting to squirm and fall through the floor or something. He pulled on his shirt and heard a ripping noise, knowing he torn it some more. Not like it mattered, it happened all the time. He was so preoccupied with nearly dying that he didn't even answer, which made Craig talk again.

"Tweek what the hell." He said, stepping forward to peer at the boy. He knew the blonde had been fainting a lot lately, he didn't notice that it was always when he approached, but the barely visible blue eyes stared wide back at him. Craig smirked and put both his hands on either side of the smaller boy, leaning against the wall so he was face to face.

"Right Tweek? We aren't gay are we?" He asked smoothly, his eyes narrowed dangerously. They were both standing and yet Tweek suddenly wanted to sit down and die. Maybe he could, if he thought hard enough about it. Craig was slightly bent over as he was leaning to be face to face with the blonde, making Tweek want to be taller.

Why am I so short?

"R-right! We are not g-gay at all!" Tweek sputtered, grabbing at the smooth wall behind him as he wished he had something to pull on. The pressure made him want some coffee. Enough to make him go into a sugar daze.

"So being in this position doesn't mean we are gay at all. Because we aren't. I'm not. You aren't. Right?" Craig said, asking the question again in a different manner. His face was so close that Tweek couldn't turn away without their lips brushing. The black haired boy's breath was tickling Tweek's face and it smelled minty and fresh. Secretly, Craig commented in his own mind that Tweek smelled like honey sweetener.

"R-right." Tweek answered in a squeak, making his answer short so he didn't have to talk too much. If he talked too much, he'd mess up. He knew it.

Craig stared for a moment before letting his hands drop off the wall which caused a relieved feeling to sweep across Tweek. It quickly vanished however when the warm hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against Craig. Then Craig pushed Tweek back against the wall with their bodies pressed as close as possible, his hands moving to pin Tweek's against the wall.

"Nothing, you feel nothing from this. I'm a boy, understand?" Craig said in a tone that Tweek didn't understand. It was a lie too since Tweek felt himself grow aroused, much to his embarrassment. He tried to move away to hide it, but it was too late.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tweek blurted out as he was sure Craig felt it since they were so close. "I-I'm not gay I s-swear! It just happens… because of the coffee! You see-"

Tweek was cut off as he felt a pair of lips smash against his, the two contrasting in the dark. Black hair with blonde hair, sweet with sour, yin and yang. Fresh honey mint. Tweek tried to squirm away from instinct and fear, but his body was limp in response. A warm tongue ran against Tweek's supple bottom lip, making the blonde's mouth open in response. The probing tongue slipped in and explored the warm cave, the two hot breathes colliding and mixing as the kiss became deeper. Craig bucked up against the blonde's crotch with his own, making Tweek moan in the kiss reluctantly. Finally Craig pulled away, but didn't make a move to stop pinning his friend down. Tweek panted and was held up by his dark friend, staring at nothing in particular behind the other.

"See? Nothing." Craig answered in a strange voice, bucking up against Tweek once more, but to cause pain this time, before pulling away. Tweek yelped from the sharp movement and tears welled in his eyes.

That hurt…

"It was the coffee." Craig agreed coldly, leaning up against the opposite wall.

"T-the coffee… yeah." Tweek answered breathlessly, avoiding from crying. He wondered that if maybe Cartman could teach him to have a cow, he would have one and then die since he was so skinny already. It could happen and that'd be great just about now.

XxXxX

Aw poor Tweek and his feelings. Is he really straight or did that kiss blow him away? Take a guess.

Did Craig really mean it?

Review please J or else wait longer for a new chapter D … lol but anyway look at my other story too, about the twins from harry potter ;) guess who

Craig: Who else you idiot?

Shuddup D


	4. Whoa Stan

The door opened right after Tweek answered, the blinding light once again reaching into the depths of the closet. The blonde didn't even realize he had sunk up against the wall. Craig glanced at him before sighing and helping him up.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked quietly but received no answer until it was too late to ask anymore since they walked out to join the others.

Tweek tried to act normally but he wanted to cry which only made him more mad because he was so sure he wasn't gay.

No! I'm sure I AM not gay! This was just a stupid feeling…. It was the coffee!

Cartman opening his mouth to ask but Craig was quick.

"Of coarse not faggot." He said coolly, his middle finger faithfully up and noticeable.

Cartman sneered, however, as he looked at Tweek's poor shaking form.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Cartman asked cockily.

"He's suffering from coffee withdrawal… So go get some 'host'." Craig answered, his voice not even raising or sounding angry.

Tweek liked it like that. He liked his friend a lot. He just wished his friend would stop messing him up. His feelings of coarse.

"Fine." Cartman answered hotly, going off for a few minutes before returning with some coffee and giving it to Tweek.

Tweek took one look at it before inhaling it down his throat. As quick as he drank it there was a smile on his soft face, his blue eyes brightening. For now, he was content even though the closet memory swam in his head like an angry fish.

The rest of the game went … well Tweek couldn't say uneventful but it was for him. Stan and Kenny somehow got together in there and it was so loud Cartman almost had to open it to make sure Kenny wasn't dying again. Until he decided he didn't really want to know. Clyde was pissed off for some reason after he went in with Butters and Tweek wanted to talk to his friend about it, but Butters was being really quiet. Cartman ended up going in there with Kyle and came out looking the same except Kyle nearly fainted.

"Alright new game." Cartman announced after awhile, throwing the hat to the side. Everyone looked at each other before dropping their papers, littering the floor. The brunette didn't seem to mind.

"Truth or dare of coarse." He said, sitting in the circle along with everyone else. It was a frightening game to be played when Cartman was in it. Tweek shivered and suddenly wished he could be hugged. He scooted closer to Butters and his friend gave a weary smile before looking forward.

"Okay I'll start." Cartman said, breaking the silence for the 100th time by now. "Clyde truth or dare?"

Clyde looked up with a surprised face before looking down angrily. Either choice was bad.

"Dare." He answered, but held up his hand before anyone said anything. "But if you dare me to do something gay, that doesn't mean I am!"

Craig snorted at his friend while Butters seemed to stay as quiet as ever. Tweek looked to Cartman, the facial expression on his face not something you would want to see when you promised to do something by saying 'dare'.

"I dare you to make out with whoever you want in this room." He dared Clyde, grinning terribly. Tweek knew right away why he said that. Cartman wants to see who the other brunette can stand enough to kiss and unfortunately for Clyde, he didn't see that plan.

"You dick head." Clyde said before glancing around the room. He turned uncertainly to Butters and Cartman's smile only seemed to grow more.

"Butters, look man…" He started to say before Butters shook his head.

"It's okay, it's a dare." Butters answered, a clear blush on his face.

Tweek wasn't sure wether to feel bad for his blonde friend. He didn't really ask if he was gay too or something and so he watched as the brunette leaned forward. Their lips met and Tweek swore he saw a flick of a pink tongue, but he could hardly watch without feeling uncomfortable. He couldn't help but glance at Craig, who was seemingly watching intently. The blonde couldn't suppress a noise of panic and the dark, smoldering eyes looked at him. He wanted to look away, tear his eyes away, maybe have them fall out and him fall backwards with a dull thud. But none of that happened and so he continued to stare with a dumb look on his face, while Craig just seemed to stare back with a smirk.

"What Tweek? You don't like that do you?" He asked, referring to the two who were unable to part from their lip lock. Cartman seemed to be hypnotized by it as well as the other boys, no one wanted to stop them.

"No! I-I'm not gay remember?" He asked, the buzz of the coffee making him dizzy and defensive.

Craig nodded and went back to watching, making Tweek slightly angry. Why did Craig watch and say he wasn't gay while Tweek had to constantly convince his bitter friend that he wasn't. Why couldn't he question Craig about his sexuality. Then the blonde realized it was because he didn't want to. Craig wasn't stopping him from asking, it was Tweek himself.

Suddenly a loud gasp was heard and Tweek turned to the two kissers.

Tweek realized that it was Butter who had pulled back, his mouth gaping open as he pulled in air. It took a lot for him not to laugh at the sight, since the reason his friend was doing that was because he was kissing a boy. So Tweek didn't laugh and let Cartman do all the laughing for him.

"Ahaha! What was that? That wasn't just for the dare you two…" Cartman drawled out.

"Hell no fa-." Clyde answered angrily before he realized Cartman wasn't fat anymore. "Stupid ass!"

Cartman shrugged.

"Whatever you want to say. It's your turn to ask someone." Cartman answered, something gleaming in his eyes.

"Fine." Clyde answered, turning away from the flushed Butters to look around. "um… Stan truth or dare?"

"Truth." Stan answered, ignoring the groans and name callings of things like 'pussy' or 'baby'.

"Have you ever had sex with Kenny?" Clyde asked without much hope that it would help his bet.

Stan seemed to blanch while Kenny jabbed him in the side while a smirk was apparent under the clothes.

"Well um… you see…" Stan paused and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

Everyone looked at each other before bursting into laughter, ignoring the ranting of Stan who was trying to get them to shut up.

"It's not funny!"

Cartman glanced at Clyde and grinned, making the other brunette want to strangle him.

"Alright, alright!" Stan yelled. "Kyle truth or dare?"

Kyle looked up and seemed stuck in between two rocks.

"Um.. Dare." He answered uncertainly, his blush hiding his freckles.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to Cartman." Stan answered while laughing a bit.

Kyle seemed to want to die and looked at Tweek uncertainly, while Tweek looked at him feeling sorry for the poor boy. Kyle looked miserably at the smirking boy and sighed.

"F-fine!" Kyle said after a moment, getting up and then slowly straddling Cartman. The brunette boy looked up with his eyebrows slightly raised, and his smirk wide across his face. Kyle bit his lip before beginning to rock his hips and grind against the other, his face a bright red.

"Go Kaaahl….!" Cartman said, laughing a bit while sitting back. Tweek swore he saw something in Cartman's pants, but guessed it was a sucker or something sticking out of his pocket. Kyle sent a glare at the boy he referred to as 'the jerk' and went back to work. After a few more moment the red head squirmed back to his seat and looked so embarrassed. Everyone looked sort of out of it, while Cartman had some sort of rape face on. Craig seemed unaffected but Tweek wondered if he had suckers too in his pockets, wondering if he missed something about bringing the treat.

"Okay Tweek truth or dare?" Kyle asked, his face slowly returning to the normal color.

"Um… dare?" Tweek answered uncertainly, squirming as all eyes looked at him.

"Okay um… I dare you to seduce Stan into kissing you."

"…"

"It's the dare Tweek… Tweek are you okay you look kind of pale."

"…"

"Oh no you're okay, your face turned red. Wait… does that mean you have a fever?"

Everyone was staring at him while he literally wanted to rip at his shirt until his skin got in the way. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Craig, but knew he had to. He turned his wide blue eyes and squirmed as he met the dark blue ones. Stan was smirking as if he knew something. He probably knew he wouldn't kiss him because he's with Kenny. That's probably it, Tweek thought.

"I- um. Er… gah jesus! Okay!" Tweek managed to blurt out, trying hard not to twitch himself into a coma. Then again, maybe he wanted to.

Crawling up to Stan, he knelt uncertainly by the sitting male. Fingers suddenly wrapped around his hips and he was pulled onto Stan's lap, looking slightly bewildered.

"Well it wouldn't of worked from over there." Stan murmured, his eyes gazing over the shaking blonde. Tweek nodded uncertainly as he was straddling his friend… that was really cute.

He's just my friend.

Tweek bit his lip and wondered how to do this. He slowly reached up his hand and traced one finger along Stan's defined features, stopping at the soft looking lips. He shifted forward slightly and heard a low groan from the other boy, barely loud enough for anyone to hear besides Tweek. Ignoring the other people staring, Tweek then ran his fingers along the other's lips and licked his own, slightly memorized by how handsome his friend was. He had never really looked so close before, guessing that if he had done this any other time he would have been pushes away. Stan's eyes shut before his mouth opened and he sucked on one of Tweek's fingers, making Tweek turn red at the soft wet tongue against his skin. Stan's eyes opened to see Tweek biting his lip and blushing deeply. He slowly let the finger out of his mouth, smirking as Tweek's hand dropped limply into his lap. In one quick movement Tweek had his back on the floor, Stan looking down at him in a familiar position besides this time it wasn't with Craig. Tweek stared up at the boy with a confused expression, Stan's shaggy hair framing his face and making him look rather frightening.

"S-stan um…" Tweek started before a familiar warm tongue that had previously been swirling around his finger was now licking his bottom lip. Tweek complied, reminding himself of the dare. Yet it didn't really feel like the dare anymore as their lips locked and the blonde felt like he just wanted to have Stan all over him, he wanted more. But then as their lips parted, everyone was silent in the room. Tweek watched Stan lift himself off of him and sit back down. He couldn't believe that all those thoughts went through his mind during the kiss.

"There you go." Stan said as if he done a favor, letting Tweek win the dare. Yet he winked at the blushing Tweek.

The blonde sighed before sitting up, completely flushed.

"Uh.."

"It's okay Tweek, new game." Cartman said with a grin on his face. Tweek nodded quietly and stared at the floor before glancing at Craig. He seemed well…. Mad.

So um yeah. XD


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know , don't be mad that this isn't another chapter. But please check out my Interactive Game show story! It'd be really fun :DD

Oh and message me if you want anything requested for any of my stories cause I might do it ;)


End file.
